Burning Your Cares Away
by NarutoSkully
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba, a youth with a obsession with fire that goes deeper than most, is spending a night alone and coping with the stressors of the day in the way he knows will work best. SLH Solo Thread


Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto.

A/N: Another solo thread. This time from Sandy Leaf Heights (interested in Naruto AU RP forums? message me). I play Kiba on there and he has Intermittent Explosive Disorder and Pyromania. (Why yes, I do enjoy playing the mentally unstable.) This is a typical night for him. Dunno if I'll upload more onto this, haven't really made anymore history threads with him yet that I haven't collabed on.

* * *

Today was boring. Why'd he have to get grounded from _everything_? All he did was stick up for himself when a few guys jumped him and Naruto. That was it, self-defense. Did his mom expect him not to fight back or something?

Yeah sure, he had fractured a guy's arm and broken another guy's nose who could also be blind from the shards going up into his eye sockets, but still..that's what they got for picking a fight.

Kiba was flopped on his bed, back against the headboard with an arm draped over Akamaru who was sleeping peacefully. He was still wearing his Korn shirt and cargo shorts from earlier in the day, it was late, but it wasn't shower time yet.

He glanced down at the big, sleeping dog, eyes drifting to the bandages over the stitches in his left arm. He lifted his other arm and ran his fingers over where the stitching caused a lump in the bandages. It stung slightly when he put light pressure on it and he winced, pulling his hand away.

The brunet sighed, which his dog mimicked. He snorted and scratched Akamaru behind the ears and the dog wagged his tail in return. "I'm so bored, Akamaru. This sucks nuts majorly," Kiba huffed.

His hand went down into his pocket out of curiosity and groped around. His fingers felt the sharp sensation of the cold metal of his lighter. He pulled it out and looked it over, rolling it in his hand in mild interest.

Then his thumb flipped the top up and he continued to roll it around. Then stopped and just flipped the top open and closed, repeating the motion over and over again until he got bored with it.

He left the top up and flicked the flint, lighting the small flame. His gaze locked onto the tiny light. He watched in steadily growing fascination as the flame danced fluidly, rolling anytime he moved his hand. Dark eyes picked out all the colors in the flame, from the cool, red tip, to the dangerously hot blue at the base.

The brunet brought the lighter closer to himself and pulled his other arm from Akamaru. He held the zippo in his left hand and let his right hand lightly drift over to the flame. He pulled his fingers across the flame quickly, then reversed the motion slower. The fire licked at his skin, heating it up quickly and almost burning.

He flipped the lighter closed and slipped off the bed, strolling over to his messy closet and unburying a small toolbox from under all the junk. Kiba quickly flipped the lock up and opened it with one hand, exposing his small stash of matches, candles, incense, and shishkabob sticks, anything that would hint that he still held what the doctor's had called "an obsession with fire."

Yes, he was obsessed, but they said it like it was a bad thing. He had never hurt anyone with it, besides himself. Sure if he kept at it too long, he ended up burning something huge, but if he caught himself beforehand, nothing was burned that he'd miss.

He took one of the candles out and set it on the floor. He also took out one of the long wooden sticks and stuck it into the flame on the lighter. It quickly caught, the fire latching onto the wood and using it to grow. He held the stick down and lit the candle.

Flicking the lighter closed to save the fluid, Kiba pushed his box to the side and sat crosslegged in front of the candle. He kept the stick lit, watching the fire closely as it edged down the wood, towards where his fingers were holding it.

When it was almost at his digits, the brunet set it on the floor. The carpet burned where the fire sputtered out, running out of wood, but not strong enough to catch the threads of the carpet.

Kiba had lost interest with it, instead locking his gaze onto the candle. The wax had already started to melt and pool beneath the wick. The flame wiggled and rolled on the wick, almost like a tiny dancer that was stuck in one place. The young teen held out his fingers, letting the fire nip at them before he pushed his hand further across.

It hurt, but it was a good pain. Kiba didn't by any means count himself as a masochist, but fire felt good. The sharp sting as it burned away and irritated his flesh was intense, easing whatever tension he had or whatever worries that burrowed into his brain.

He pulled away before the burns became too bad. He turned his palm face up and looked over the reddened flesh. The brunet had burn scars scattered at random places on his body, mostly his arms and hands. There was a bad one on his right arm from where he went to far with a self made bonfire and a flaming branch had fallen on him from the tree above that had caught fire.

Kiba jerked when he heard his mom give the call for dinner and he quickly blew the candle out, putting it, the lighter, and the ashes from his stick into his toolbox. He buried it beneath the mess in his closet and hopped back onto his bed shortly before his older sister popped her head into his room and told him dinner was ready.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a second," Kiba groused as he slowly slid off the bed, Akamaru wagging his tail and bounding off the bed with him.


End file.
